Poison Ivy
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Viviana and her sisters were once dead set on erradicating the Power from Ipswitch.Now that they've set aside that goal,they've accepted the Sons.Most of the sons anyway.Vivi worries constantly about Reid Garwin because he's everything she hates. Or is he
1. Hate

**Disclaimer: The Covenant does not belong to me at all. However I do own my OC, Viviana. The other OCs belong to another author who I have gotten permission to use. I have to thank my Beta, and the owner of the other OCs, /Akasha Cullen 26. They're fantastic characters and I'm glad she's let me work with them. So...read and please enjoy!**

* * *

I smiled and swayed my hips as I surveyed the crowd. Nicky's had a full house that night and I knew exactly why. It was the last week of high school for the senior class of 2006. The music was familiar in an I-heard-it-while-I-was-doing-something-more-important kind of way and I sighed contentedly. Meridian sauntered up to me and grinned, "Enjoying yourself from this far off distance?"

"Actually, I am," I replied with a sly smirk on my face.

"Well you'll enjoy yourself even more if you actually go dance. C'mon, Vivi," she pleaded, grabbing my hands trying to get me to stand up and dance.

"I'm fine here Mer," I protested.

"But you look so lonesome. They have so many hot guys in here. If you're worried about rejection, we can have V-," she began before I cut her off.

"No, Mer." I glowered at her. "No."

Surprised at my sudden hostility, she stepped back slightly. Her nose wrinkled in the way that addressed her confusion and attracted guys at the same time, "What's wrong Vivi?"

"Nothing." I snapped, glancing around the room again.

"Then it's something in the form of nothing in the form of hostility?" She asked, continuing her attempt to pry the information out of me.

"It's nothing Mer. Don't worry about it, okay." All the while, my eyes zeroed in on the source of my frustration. Meridian followed my gaze and sighed. "Garwin again? Don't let him get to you. He's just a lust-driven idiot."

"A lust-driven idiot with the Power. He's trouble, Mer. I've told you that."

"He hasn't done anything that risky yet."

"Yet." I emphasized. "He's going to, and when he does, it'll be too late."

"Talk to Caleb if it bothers you so much." My sister offered softly.

I laughed a bit, "I believe that's your pleasure. I don't think..." I sighed.

"You don't think...?" she pushed.

"Never mind." I was suddenly filled with a fiery need to get to my angel: Nature. "I'm gonna go outside. I'll see you back at the house. And tell Leah and the boys that I said goodnight." Eyeing me seriously she said, "Yeah okay, Viv. See you in a few hours."

"Have fun." I called over my shoulder with fake cheer, weaving through the crowd as quickly as I could. I made it to the parking lot easily and un-confronted. I hopped into my small-and vaguely eco-friendly-convertible then drove away from the infamous Ipsiwch bar.  
My speedometer's needle shot farther and farther to the right as I eased onto the gas pedal. I was driving practically blindly to a spot I'd visited since I was very little and my parents still loved me. My mind danced around topics that were too ripe to ignore, too blatant to rid my mind of. Reid Garwin, college, Mom, Dad, Ronny and Ver- family in short. Power, Nature, dating, and love are added to that ridiculously long list also. Such heavy topics cannot be ignored. I pulled to a stop at the end of the old, dirt road. My heart pounded in my chest for a reason I couldn't fathom, like something bad was going to happen. But nothing bad ever happened here. And nothing bad could. It was my spot. My sanctuary. My real home. I ignored the feeling and made my way up the invisible path. I began to relax the farther I went into the forest, breathing deeply and letting the frantic wind kiss my hair. Reaching the final destination in a few short minutes, I smiled fondly at the-surprisingly undiscovered-pond and meadow.  
I knelt in the tall reeds at the bank of the pond, dipping my fingers into the cool, blue water. I relished in the sort of comfort that came from being safe for once. Not fearing my parents. Not protecting my siblings. Not worrying about boys, boys, boys. And most definintely not worrying about stupid, ignorant, addicted, two-timing, Reid Garwin.

"You have to admit, he's handsome." V giggled, causing me to whip around. My cousin looked perfect-as always-in the dim light of the moon. "Does it matter V? Really? For once, can it not be about his looks?" I sighed.

"Sure, what will it be about then? His charm? His physique?" I was about to shoot her a look when she said, "Never mind, that's physical. His Power? His determination? The fact that he's a total rebel?"

The way she spoke about him made me question if she was checking him out, but which boy didn't she check out?  
I sighed, "What about the fact that he's addicted? Two-timing? He's a player. He doesn't care about girls; they're just toys to him. Plus he's power-hungry pig. He can't control himself. He's too powerful for his own good."

"But he's loyal," she defended.

"He's a jerk," I argued back.

"He's a total cutie."

"Aren't most guys at Spencer?"

Valencia laughed, "Okay, you got me there."

I smiled softly, "Well, now that that's settled."

"Nothing's settled, Vivi."

I sighed and pulled my hand from the water. "I know."

"What's bothering you, really?" She pressed.

"Honestly?" I glanced at her and she nodded, "My senses have peaked. My power's surging through my veins. I use it without even thinking anymore. I'm...I'm becoming addicted."

"Oh Vivi." She whispered, stepping forward to hug me.

"No." I turned my head to face the water. "You can't make this better. I hate it. I hate what I've become." Tears slipped down my face and a slight drizzle began to fall from the once cloudless sky.

* * *

**So...How was it? R&R please!!!!! **

**Vivi-Uh, Cali...**

**Me-Yeah Vivi?**

**Vivi-Uh...what's going to happen to me?**

**Me-*insert mischevious smile here* I can't tell you. That would spoil everything. But I'll tell you this: it's going to be dramatic. Oh, and thanks again to /Akasha Cullen 26!**


	2. So Sorry

**Okay, so this chapter is a good deal longer than the last. However, it needed to be. Anyway, I don't own the Covenant-though I totally wish I did- and don't own Tokio Hotel or their songs. The lyrics in the ff this chapter are from the song "Scream." Thanks to Akasha Cullen, my beta for looking over the chapter. I don't think I'd've published this if I didn't have a beta. Enjoy!**

I stared up at my ceiling the next morning, thinking about addiction. Not to drugs, I know the drug free song. I'm talking about something worse than , bad morning thoughts. With a sigh, I crawled off of my bed and wandered into the kitchen. Alexandria sat at the island counter, sipping a glass of chocolate milk. She smiled at me, "Hey Vivi."

"Sup." I replied as I headed to the fridge. We officially needed to go get groceries again, all we had in our fridge was milk, chocolate syrup (Lex's), and some Gatorade. I snagged a fruit-punch Gatorade and plopped down by Lex.

We sat in comfortable silence, sipping our drinks. "Where's Pogue?" I finally asked.

"He's probably still asleep." she giggled into her milk.

"And you're not, because?" I probed.

She looked up from her milk and I saw that her hazel eyes were serious. "Nightmares."

I nodded, "Yeah, we all get them."

She looked back down at her cup, fingers gently tracing the rim. "They're about you, Vivi."

I gagged, fighting to swallow the red liquid. I looked at her with wide eyes, "Me?"

She kept her head down, fingers still tracing the rim of her cup. "Yeah, you. But... you're not alone."  
I fought to gain control of my own mind, I pursed my lips before replying, "Who?"  
Her eyes rose shakily to mine and I saw pure terror in them. But as soon as she lifted her gaze to me it was back on her glass, "Reid Garwin."

This was so utterly impossible that I snorted outright, "Okay, you have nothing to worry about. I would never work with Garwin. He's--"

"I know what you think of him now, but opinions change when given time, Vivi. Just...be careful alright?" Lex sighed, downed the rest of her milk and stood up. "I'm going to go try to sleep again. I'll see you later."

I stared at my Gatorade, a inexplicable anger bubbling up within me. Me and Garwin? "Impossible." I muttered.

I sat outside the house we occupied, listening to my iPod. The familiar form of Tyler Simm's hummer pulled into the driveway, jolting me from my thoughts. I laughed softly to myself, pulling the buds from my ears. Leah Simms leaped from the car, dark hair shining in the mid-morning sun. "Hey Vivi!" She yelled.

I laughed a bit, as I stood up to hug her. "Hey Lee." She rushed up and hugged me tightly.

"How are you?" She asked the others emerged from the car. Tyler exited from the driver's seat while Caleb, Meridian, Pogue, and Reid from the back. Meridian held a squirming bundle of joy in her arms-Damon.

"Great." I smiled, eyeing Caleb as he slung his arm around Meru's shoulders. Was I seeing something soon to come? Tyler came up next, kissing my cheek sweetly, then wrapping his arm around Leah's waist. Pogue nodded at me-his usual greeting. That left Garwin. He smirked at me, fueling my utter hate for him. He was such a jerk. A pighead. A man-whore. A jackass. He was-

"See something you like?" He asked sarcastically, forcing me to realize that I'd been staring at correctly, staring at his beautiful, cerulean--No, no, I was not going to think about his eyes.  
"No." I snarled, rolling my own hazel ones. Ignoring him and turning to the others I asked, "Wanna come in? V's asleep and Lex is...well, I have no idea actually. Uh, but do you guys wanna-?"

Caleb smiled kindly, discreetly putting an end to my rambling. "Well, actually we were wondering if you guys-I mean, girls- wanted to come to the lake with us. It's not that far out of town and Meridian said we could take another car and all fit."

I grinned, "I'll be there. Let me go check with Val and Lex though."

Mer handed Damon to Leah and came with me, as soon as we were out of earshot, she asked, "What's up with you and Garwin?"

I glanced away, "Nothing really. Lex was just having dreams about us. She didn't say anything besides they were nightmares."

She nodded, "We all get them."

"That's what I said but she's seriously worried."

"I'll look into it just in case." I nodded seriously, "Okay. So, I'll go wake up the beauty queen, you take Lex."

She raised her eyebrows in alarm, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "I've been dodging her early-morning death-blows for years."

"Well, don't say I didn't offer to take her."

"I know." I smiled and quietly went up the stairs, opening the door to V's dark room. I smirked a bit, reaching for my iPod Touch in my pocket. I turned the volume up as loud as I could, selected 'Scream' by Tokio Hotel, and turned it on right next to her ear. Her hand lashed out and I leaped back just in time to avoid her evil nails-of-death.

_You get up_

_And somebody tells you where to go to_

She hissed angrily and sat up, her blonde hair a rat's nest upon her head. "What do you want?"

_When you get there_

_Everybody's telling you what to do_

I laughed and reached for the light switch, 'Scream' still blaring. "Time to get up, Miss Priss."  
_Thank you_

_It's been another Bloody Monday_

She glowered at me, then at my hand on the light switch, "Don't you dare."  
_And no one_

_Is asking what you wanted anyway_

"I will if you don't get out of bed now."

_NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN_

_NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN_

"And I'll tackle you."  
_SCREAM 'till you feel it_

_SCREAM 'till you believe it_

_SCREAM and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

I snorted, "It's not like that's never happened."

_SCREAM 'till you feel it_

_SCREAM 'till you believe it_

_SCREAM and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream._  
She continued her icy glare. "Fine, fine. I'll get up. But shut off that crap."  
_Watch out,Stay awake, They're lurking_

_Obsess you_

_They are always working_

It was my turn to glare. "Crap?"  
_Promising everything you never asked for_

_And one day it'll be too late and you'll beg for more_

"Sorry, shut off that distasteful German gay-boy pop."  
_NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN_

_NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN_

"Nein." I replied simply, mimicking Bill.  
_SCREAM 'till you feel it_

_SCREAM 'till you believe it_

_SCREAM and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

She glowered at me angrily, "Viviana."  
_SCREAM 'till you feel it_

_SCREAM 'till you believe it_

_SCREAM and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream..._

I returned her angry glare, "Valencia."  
_Back to zero_

_Your time's about to come_

_Let them know You're not just anyone_

_Scream._  
She sighed in defeat, "What do I have to do to get you to shut that off?"  
_Your time's about to come_

"Just tell me it's not distasteful German gay-boy pop and it'll go away." I said snidely.

_SCREAM 'till you feel it_

"It's not distasteful German gay-boy pop."  
_SCREAM 'till you-_I hit pause with a large smirk. She glowered at me, "So, why did you wake me up?"  
"We're going to the lake, wanna come?"

"We?"

"The Sons, Leah, Mer, possibly Lex, and me."

"I'm in. Give me twenty." She gave a small smile.

"Okay then, I'll tell them thirty." I laughed, pulling the door shut behind me just in time. I heard the soft 'thud' of her throwing pillow slapping the door. I headed down the stairs, only to bump into Lex and Mer, both of whom looked just a bit better. Mer had her hair brushed and pulled out of her face, clothed in her yin-and-yang bikini. Lex wore a red tank-top over the halter-top one piece she used for her swimming lessons. "Morning again Lex."

Her smile was a bit forced as she replied, "Morning again Vivi. You comming?"

"Yep. So's V but we gotta give her twenty." I replied uncomfortably, not liking the way Mer stared at me. "K, so we'll tell the boys thirty?" Mer asked. "Or have you already converted it?"

"No, tell them thirty. I'm gonna go change and I'll be ready in ten." "K." I headed towards my room and rummaged through my drawers. I carefully selected my turquoise bikini and pulled my dark hair from my face with a black rubber band. I checked my nails-I know how girly that sounds, but it's true-and walked out to the group collecting in front of the house.  
All the boys turned to look at me, eyes wide in shock. Not that I was surprised, I never exactly wore anything that really showed off my figure. It was usually something that showed I had boobs and left it at that. This bathing suit, however, clung to me in all the right places and drew attention to my curves.

The most surprised of all, however, was Reid Garwin. His eyes trailed up my body, taking in every curve, every detail. I blushed a bit under their gazes, turning away towards the house. "You look sexy in that, Viv." Leah said calmly. "Why don't you wear that more often?"

"I...I...uh..." I stuttered.

"Seriously Vivi, you look hot." Pogue interjected, elbowing Caleb in the ribs. "Right, Cay?"

Lex nodded her approval but I knew she was only doing that because it was me. Had it been anyone but one of the sisters, Pogue would have been dead. Caleb nodded, tightening his grip around Mer's shoulders. She in turn, laid her head on his shoulder.

"Y'know, Conden, if you dressed like that more often, guys might actually be interested in you." Reid said snidely. I felt my eyes widen in shock and felt the girls' natural reaction of reaching out towards me mentally. Anger bubbled up in me. I lost myself in the power and the vines of ivy that covered our house lashed out like whips. They shot out with blinding speed, beating Garwin and leaving angry red cuts across his arms and legs.

"Vivi, no!" Meridian shrieked, reaching out to me. I felt my power dissipate, ebbing slowly from my body. I felt my throat close up as I looked around at the shocked faces. I finally looked at Garwin and his angry red wounds.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, rushing away from my friends and into the house, pushing past my cousin, holding back the inevitable tears. I slammed the door to my room shut behind me and burst into horrified sobs. I was officially a monster. Addicted. Everything I hated. "

Damn it. I sobbed as I collapsed onto my bed.

**Wow, that was an emotionally draining chapter. Wowweee. And to all Reid fans, please don't think I'm going to keep him as a complete jerk through this whole thing because I don't plan on it. However, my little leprachaun with a pot full of plots may have other ideas. I must consult him/her/it(the gender's unknowable). *BAM!* Oooowiee...sorry leprachaun. Haha, on a more serious note, R&R please!!! It'll help encourage me to write more.**

**Luv u all,**

**Cali**


End file.
